Avalon web of magic meets fruits basket
by ballet fairy
Summary: The mages go to Japan and meet the Sohma's will Kara, Adriane and Emily be able to keep their magic secret while looking for a new home for the magic animals and will the Sohma's be able to keep their secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 host family?

There was a Sohma family meeting because of a paper Tohru had brought home from school. About host family wanted for 3 girls who wanted to go to Japan, to study animals.

"No," Akito told Hatori who thought it might be a good idea.

"Why, Kara is related to us," Hatori asked.

"Very distantly," Akito replied, since Akito Sohma's was part fairy, but he didn't like this fact.

"We are one of the only families with the space and money," Yuki told the head.

"Fine, under 2 conditions," Akito agreed

"Which are," Kyo asked impatiently.

"One, no hugging, two, if they find out the secret they lose their memory of us and are sent to another Host family."

The other Sohma's agreed with those conditions, the three girls would be staying at Shigures house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 meeting

The three mages had become really close on the quest to find Avalon and protect Ravenswood but it felt like all they had was problem after problem lately.

First the town council decided maybe Ravenswood should be ran by someone other than a bunch of teenagers. Finally the only one who was against if had convinced the rest of the committee that the girls should concentrate on their futures and had placed a good enough argument to get agreement from the Mayer.

Kara wasn't speaking to her father then Adriane had found out about a student exchange program, and they all signed up for it, because they needed something to do over the summer.

They had all read though a Japanese language and basic customs books before they left. They had to stay at a hotel over night so that their host family could make preparations they were supposed to meet the older teens at the school gate.

~ Yuki, Kyo and Tohru ~

"Let's go meet the new girls," Tohru said excitedly she was happy to meet new people and to have 3 girls living in the house.

"That's them," Yuki said pointing at the girls, the Sohma's had gotten pictures of them when they got approved to be the host family.

"Hello, I am Sohma Yuki, and this is my cousin Sohma Kyo, and our friend Honda Tohru."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 New house

'Wow Yuki's so cute' Kara thought.

"I'm Emily Fletcher, these are my friends Adriane Charday and Kara Davies."

We followed the three of them to a wooden house with paper screen doors a typical Japanese style house.

"Would you like anything special for dinner," Tohru asked.

"No thanks anything's fine," Adriane replied.

Tohru then showed them around the small house and to the one room, which they would all be sharing.

'Oh no, I hope Adriane and Kara don't fight too much' Emily thought.

Downstairs they heard fighting. "Kyo and Yuki are at it again," Tohru said tugging her hair nervously.

The four girls ran downstairs then Adriane got in the middle of the two boys and held her arms between them and her stone flashed.

"What the," Kyo and Yuki said at the same time before falling down on either side of Adriane, loosing their balance from the bright light since they had both been in fighting stances.

Kara dragged her friends outside. "What just happened," she asked Adriane.

"I don't know my stone just went crazy," she explained, despite being level 2 mages the girls still didn't know much about their jewels.

"Well have to be careful," Emily told her friends


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 a Secret to keep

Hatori was at his house when Haru entered the living room. "Kisa, is crying and ran to get Tohru."

"Is she okay," Hatori asked.

"I don't know," Haru replied.

~ Tohru's house ~

Tohru was hanging laundry with the help of Emily. Kara was inside organizing the other guestroom, Adriane was sitting on the roof.

Yuki was inside reading a book, Kyo was walking. Shigure was inside his study, writing a new novel.

Kisa came running tears falling down her cheeks, "Sissy!"

Tohru turned "What's wrong Kisa?"

But before the younger girl could answer a flash came from Adriane's bracelet and Kisa turned into a tiger at the same time.

Adriane jumped down from the roof, "Your talent healer not mine," then she walked off.

Hatori walked to Shigure's house with Haru when he got there he was Kisa in a lap of a girl with red hair who he had never seen before.

"What's wrong Kisa," Tohru asked.

"We have to get her inside," Hatori told her.

Emily handed Kisa to Tohru who brought her inside, along with her clothes. Emily sat in the living room with Yuki and Hatori, waiting for Kisa to re transform in Tohru's room.

"The Zodiac story is true," Adriane said entering the room.

"The what," Kara asked coming down the stairs in time to here what the worrier said.

"The Zodiac legend, the one we all learned before coming her, miss blazing star." "Right that story," Kara said flipping her hair and sitting down on the couch.

"Yes," Emily said. Hatori explains the story of the zodiac and makes them promise not to tell anyone.


End file.
